


No One Here Is Saying It's Wrong

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Spoilers for 3x09 "The Present", Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Julian Albert is in love with Barry Allen, and it is so inconvenient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song ‘Taken’ by Young Summer.

_no one here is saying it’s wrong_

 

Julian Albert is in love with Barry Allen, and it is so fucking inconvenient. Let him list all the reasons why.

 

One. Barry is straight as an arrow and has been in love with Iris forever. Now that he’s finally got the girl, he’s not likely to give her up any time soon. Julian even likes Iris, she’s tough and kind-hearted and supportive. But damn, Barry is a hero and he keeps saving Julian’s life. Is he supposed to not fall for him?

 

Two. Julian hates Barry. He breaks all the rules, consistently screws up something during his heroic actions, and he’s always late in spite of having goddamn hypersonic speed. Barry is the exact type of guy who pushes all of Julian’s buttons.

 

Three. They work together, thanks to Julian. Well, really, Barry just freed him from the clutches of a god, the least he could do is get the guy his job back. This means he gets to see Barry every day, which is great, except it would really be better for them to never see each other again. At least then this stupid crush would fade away.

 

Four. It is not, in fact, a stupid crush. Julian feels all this textbook romance shit around Barry he’s only rarely felt around anyone else. He’s been in denial for months and it takes him the events at Christmas to realise it. So he puts on a suit fit for a king, buys flowers for his buttonhole and gives Barry his Christmas present. What does Barry Allen do? He runs off to move in with Iris. Joe and Cisco try to distract him but he keeps wondering where Barry went and what he’s doing with Iris there, even though it’s really bad for Julian to be imagining them together. He’s seen quite enough hand-holding, cuddling, and kissing. He feels his insides turn to ice every time Barry touches her and he hates it, he fucking hates it that Iris gets to have what should have been his all along.

 

Five. He has no idea how to hide his feelings for Barry. People tend to see the love in his eyes, the way he lights up around the person he’s currently in love with. He knows himself best: he’s going to drift towards Barry no matter what. Barry will probably be oblivious, but he has a lot of friends who won’t be. The last thing Julian needs is an awkward rejection.

 

Six. Barry will never want Julian. Even if he were into guys, they’re polar opposites. They’re friends now, but it’s a temperamental, barbed friendship and that’s clearly not what Barry is looking for in a relationship. He wants something easy-going, an effortless connection, a sense of being on the same level without having to say it out loud.

 

Seven. Julian’s way too reliant on Barry for company. He’s kept his distance from everyone the entire time he’s been in America and he’s always been fine with that. But now Barry’s there with his _Do you want to get a drink_ and _Come to the movies with us_ and _Spend Christmas with us._ Which is a lot more fun than being alone all the time, yes, but being in love with his only stateside friend is just a disaster waiting to happen.

 

Eight. Julian talks too much now. He makes a note of every little thing that happens because he wants to tell Barry later, get his point of view. How did he ever think the other man wasn’t smart? It’s just that Barry’s always got Flash business to worry about on top of his job and his personal life. Of course he can’t focus all of his potential brainpower on being a CSI.

 

Nine. He hasn’t had a relationship in years. Maybe Julian just needs a little human warmth and he’ll be able to let Barry go. But the sheer thought of being with someone else terrifies him. They could never live up to his expectations because he would inevitably compare them to Barry. His real feelings would always be brewing beneath the surface. That’s not fair to anyone.

 

Ten. He’s in love with Barry Allen. What is he expecting? A happy ending? Please. What a joke. Being a hero is a lonely path, it’s what Barry has chosen for himself, and he isn’t going to give that up for a relationship with Julian. For Iris, maybe, if she asked. For Julian, not going to happen.

 

In short, he’s doomed, and loving Barry will ruin him.

 

He still says _Yes, I’d love to_ when Barry asks him to a New Year’s party at his new flat, because why the hell not?


End file.
